Kisses
by trillion42
Summary: Merlin and Arthur share some kisses...drama sorta ensuses at one point. Kinda fluffy (probably REALLY fluffy.) Merthur SLASH. One-shot.


**1: Kiss on the Hand**

"Never do that again! You could have _died_! You absolute idiot!"

"I just fell off my horse," Merlin protested. "Something I've done _dozens _of times. It couldn't have _killed _me."

Arthur glared at his insolent manservant. "Well this time, _Mer_lin, we were on the side of a cliff. A _cliff. _What if you fell over the edge? What if you cracked you head open on a rock? Hmmm? Ever think of that?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "But I _didn't. _Seriously, I not _that _clumsy."

Arthur snorted as his "not that clumsy" servant tripped over his own feet, making him fall face forward on the cold stable floor. Merlin was picking himself up when he felt two very strong arms drag him upward. The person didn't release him. He suddenly was very aware of how his back was practically up against this person's chest.

"Of _course_ you're not that clumsy," said Arthur voice next to his ear. The prince was behind him, one hand holding the warlock around the right shoulder, and the other…_holding his hand!_ "You should be more careful, Merlin. One day I won't be there to save you."

Merlin tried to remain aloof. "Didn't know you cared so much." He winced at how his voice trembled a little.

"Merlin," Arthur murmured, face _very _close to his servant's ear. "I've _always _cared this much about you."

Merlin felt his heartbeat pick up. Something was wrong with this situation, something very wrong. What was this strange feeling?

The prince raised Merlin's hand close to his face, enough for the servant to feel his breath. Merlin gasped.

Arthur pressed his lips against the warlock's knuckles, leaving them there as he relished this moment. The prince was trying to convey – show – Merlin how much he cared.

"I've always cared this much about you," Arthur repeated and let go. Merlin stood frozen. "Goodnight, Merlin." The prince walked out.

Trembling slightly, the warlock raised his hand and just stared at it. _Arthur Pendragon just kissed me. On my hand._

* * *

**2: Kiss on the Forehead**

Merlin pretended nothing had happened in the weeks to come. Arthur did not.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin cheerfully called in the room as he walked in, surprised to find the prince was sitting awake in bed. The servant blushed slightly at seeing the prince's bare chest (the way he usually slept). "You're up."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can actually get up on time. Unlike _you_." He swung his legs out of the bed and strided over the flustered looking manservant. "You know, you're cute when you're blushing."

Merlin's face flushed furthermore. Arthur moved closer, still very shirtless. The prince smiled softly as he reached out arms snaking around the boy's neck, making Merlin's breathing stop.

"Mmmmmmm," Arthur hummed as he kissed his manservant's forehead. With a smile, he pulled away. "Morning Merlin." He turned, and walked towards the changing screen. "Help me dress, will you? Wait, why am I asking – it is your job!"

As Arthur chuckled at his somehow humorous comment, Merlin stood frozen, eyes wide, in shock.

* * *

**3: Kiss on the Cheek**

Merlin was distracted by the end of the day. The event which had happened (which he refused to think of as "the kiss.") in the morning had shaken him quite a bit. It wasn't that Arthur advances (was that what they were?) were frightening him, but the purpose behind them was. Was Arthur toying with his feelings? Was he under an enchantment? Did Arthur see him as nothing more than a one-night stand? Were they – could they – be genuine feelings?

"…..Merlin, are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" A sharp voice brought him back. Arthur's sharp voice. Just Perfect.

"Yes Sire," Merlin harped out, then realized his mistake.

Arthur stood up from where he was sitting at the table. "Sire?" he asked, almost glaring. "You are _never _to call me 'sire,' understand? It's Arthur. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing Sire!" the boy squeaked.

Arthur huffed. "You only call me 'sire' when something is wrong; now tell me!"

Merlin quivered under the prince's glower, making the blonde's face melt into a softer expression.

"Merlin," he said softly, pulling his manservant close to him. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

The warlock froze again. It was like when Arthur was around his brain just flipped to stupid mode. "Nothing," he breathed out, not noticing that he had just released a breath he had been holding in.

Arthur scrutinized him for a moment. "Alright," the prince said at last, still hugging Merlin. "But I need to help you somehow."

Merlin shook his head. "It's fine, sir- Arthur."

The prince smiled and held him at arm's length. "I'll try to help you. But for now, close your eyes."

For some reason, the servant obeyed.

The first thing he noticed was the closeness, he was basically breathing Arthur exhaled breath. The next he noticed was the warmth, the proximity between him and the prince had increased. The third…..was lips, very full and firm, pressed directly under his left eyes, right on the prominent cheek bone.

It seemed to last for an eternity, but an eternity that was over far too soon. Peeking open an eye, he saw Arthur pulling away, running his hands up and down the servant's arms once, and walked away, small pleased smile on his face.

_What's happening?_ Merlin wondered.

* * *

**4. Kiss on the Shoulder**

Merlin was furious. He was spitting mad. He was sick with worry.

Arthur had apparently planned a hunting trip – _without him_. Merlin first had felt hurt this, when he had been informed that the prince had taken _George_, the brass-loving loser. The next emotion was anger. How dare that prat go on a hunt trip without? How could Arthur put their destiny on the line by stepping out of his warlock's protection? Wait, Arthur didn't know about that part, did he?

"Merlin!" a breathless Gwen called, rushing to meet him. He smiled brightly at her, even though he was having a panic attack on the inside. Shouldn't prince prat be back by now?

"Merlin, Gauis says he needs you in his chambers." She wasn't telling him something, he could tell. He thanked her and walked off to the physician's chambers.

"Gauis – ?"

The old physician glanced up, giving him a grim look. The next thing the warlock noticed made his blood run cold.

"Arthur!" He rushed over to the prince's side, kneeling down by the head of the table he was laying on. With pain glazed eyes, the blonde gave him a small smile.

"Merlin," he whispered, reaching out a hand that the warlock held without hesitation. "'M glad I thought to leave you behind today…"

Merlin couldn't help his eyes suddenly filling with tears when he saw the damage. Arthur's back was mutilated with either very deep cuts or some purple bruises. The most horrifying thing was his right shoulder, bent out of place and swollen. The prince couldn't even feel it.

"Who – ?" Merlin started angrily, thinking thoughts of revenge that he had never thought of before.

Arthur smiled and weakly squeezed his hand. "Ambushed by Cenred's men. We apparently crossed the border of his kingdom. They – they-"Arthur closed his eyes. "They killed them. All our men. I was able to escape along with two servants. I had told them to run while I held Cenred's men off and – and-"

"Shhhhh." Merlin put a finger to the prince's lips. "You should rest now."

For once, Arthur listened to Merlin. He closed his eyes, though not before getting a better grip on the warlock's hand.

"It's dislocated and I think it may have affected his nervous system there," said Gauis, making Melrin jump. He had almost forgotten the physician was there. "I can push it back into place, which will hopefully straighten out these issues."

Merlin nodded and winced as he heard the sickening _pop _and Arthur's pained groan. Gauis grimaced before telling Merlin he had to inform the king of the wellbeing of his son.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked as the door swung shut.

"You're awake," Merlin noted.

Arthur's face suddenly contorted in pain. "Merlin. Merlin, it hurts."

"I know. Do you need a pain killer –?"

"Kiss it better?"

Merlin stopped at this childlike request. What would "kissing it better" do really? At Arthur earnest pained face and glazed eyes, the warlock couldn't refuse.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Merlin sighed as the prince indicated. The servant nodded and moved closer. Well, this might be awkward if someone was too walk in…..

Merlin bent down and closed his eyes, feeling the heat radiating off Arthur's back. He pressed his lips softly to the shoulder, making sure he didn't agitate it further. Slowly, he began to run his lips all over the shoulder, tongue slipping out slightly here or there. Arthur groaned, in either pleasure or pain, and soon fell asleep again. Merlin stopped when the prince's breathing even out.

"Sleep well, my prince," he whispered with a slight smile.

* * *

**5: Kiss on the Neck**

Arthur had recovered and was soon back to training. However, on that current day, he wasn't. He was arguing with the physician.

"Please, can I just see him?" the prince asked for the millionth time. Merlin had fallen very ill in the night and Gauis wouldn't even let Arthur in the same room with his ward.

"His fever is making him delusional," the old man said severely. "He probably wouldn't even recognize you."

"Please? Just for five minutes?"

With a huff, Gauis let him in _for just five minutes. _

"Merlin," Arthur whispered. The warlock's eyes peeked open and he smiled.

"A-arthur."

"I heard you were sick," the prince stated as he took a seat next to the servant's bed.

"Yeah…." Merlin's eyes were closing again. "Arthur, I love you."

"W-what?"

Merlin's face was very serious, but Arthur could see where the illness had affected him by clouding his eyes. It must have been affecting his judgment

"I love you," he whispered again. "Kiss me."

Arthur's breathing hiked up. No, it couldn't be true – could it? But his fever had been making him delusional. The prince's heart sank. Merlin didn't mean it; it was just the sickness taking hold.

"Kiss me," Merlin begged again. He pulled Arthur towards him with a weak hand. "_Kiss me_."

Breathing and hope both too high than was normal, Arthur bent down. He was first going for the lips, but Merlin had protested. "Don't want to make you sick too."

Naturally, Arthur moved down. Lips inches above delicious porcelain skin, he pressed his lips on the servant's neck, emitting a low hum from his throat.

"Oh Arthur," Merlin breathed, smiling in joy. "Thank you. I always loved you. I always will. Thank you." With that he closed his eyes.

"Five minutes is up!" Gauis called and the prince reluctantly left, head buzzing with new thoughts.

_I always loved you. I always will._

Were those just effects of the fever? Were these his true feelings?

* * *

** 6: Kiss on the Chest**

Merlin was well in two weeks' time, but Arthur still kept a close eye on him. He still looked too pale for his own good.

"Merlin," Arthur said one day while in his chambers. The servant looked at him expectantly. "Merlin, are you sure you've recovered fully from that illness?"

"Yes, though I can't remember anything that happened while I was sick. Why?"

"You're looking too pale." Arthur prodded him in the stomach. "Too skinny."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Look who's turning into a little physician here. Such technical terms."

"Really Merlin, you still might still be sick." Arthur suddenly remembered something. "Take off your shirt."

"W-what? Why?"

Arthur answered by pulling it off his unprotesting servant. Merlin _was _really that skinny, but he had some muscle built on him too. Arthur placed his hand on the boy's bare chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"I learned that if the heart beats so many times in half a minute, it means if someone is healthy or sick. Just checking," the blonde explained, ignore his and Merlin's blushes.

"You are a little physician," Merlin snorted, but his voice cracked. Something strange was suddenly in the air.

"Merlin…" murmured Arthur, eyes traveling to where his hand rested. He suddenly was stooping down and pressing his lips all over the servant's chest, leaving loves bites everywhere. Merlin's brain caught up with him after his body did.

"A-a-arthur," he stared.

"Shhhhhhhhh," the prince said, making a small mark under the warlock's collarbone.

"Arthur," Merlin said more forcefully. The prince looked up and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

"No, _I'm _sorry." Merlin turned and bolted out the door.

* * *

**7: Kiss on the Lips**

"Merlin, please open your door!" Arthur called at the warlock's bedroom. He'd ran after his servant right up until he had the door slammed in his face. "Merlin, please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lose control like that!

"And I didn't just lose control, I lost you too." Arthur suddenly felt like sobbing. "I lost you. You won't want a relationship with a man; what was I thinking? I've been forcing myself on you, haven't I? I just thought – just thought if I pressed the issue, you might return my feelings. But I ruined it. That was out of place as was kissing you in the other places. I understand if you want – want a different job. I'll – I'll make sure you get – get it too. Oh. Merlin, I'm _so _sorry. Merlin-"

The door suddenly opened, revealing a warlock with a new shirt on. Before the prince could continue his ramblings, he felt himself get pushed against the wall, something hard pressing on his lips.

His eyes were open, but it was like he couldn't see. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even kiss back. Reality snapped back when Merlin pulled away.

"Stupid prat," he said with a smile. "I finally made you shut up."

Arthur said nothing, but stared at the man in front of him. He found he voice after a while. "Want to do….that again?"

* * *

**8: An Extra Kiss**

Merlin followed Arthur in the woods, deep into the night. Dawn was mere hours hours away, but the prince insisted they leave _now_. Merlin also had to be blindfolded, Arthur's strong arms guiding him.

"Stand here," commanded the prince. Merlin felt Arthur leave him. After a moment, he was told to remove his neckerchief that was covering his eyes.

Arthur stood in a lake, shirt and the rest of his body (that probably didn't have clothes on either) in the water. "Join me," he whispered.

Merlin obeyed, removing articles of clothing. He stepped into the lake, finding himself in his prince's arms. A moment of gazing into each other's eyes, the things began.

Moans. Declarations of love. Splashing.

"Merlin," said Arthur, pulling up from the area he had just left a love-bite on. He smiled at how everyone would be able to see it, per the area he put it in, and how it showed the world that Merlin was his. "Merlin, I love you."

"I love you, Arthur. I always have and always will."

Their mouths met once more, before the prince lifted his servant into his arms bridal style and carried him to the shore. After placing him down, Arthur laid next to him, both of their hearts beating as one.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is probably bad at some points as most of it was written at 1 a.m. Oh well. Sorry to all the people waiting on all my other stories, but this plot bunny was just like "write me, write me, write me!" It wouldn't leave me alone! Oh, yeah, got this idea off a piece of fan art I found. It was just the kisses in it so the story is mine. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews are muched loved. (they make me go "ahdfdsfjknfvdbv") **

**;)**


End file.
